starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:United Earth Directorate
Good/bad guys Good guys or bad guys? Are these factions good guys or bad guys? (Assaulthead 11:51, 5 October 2007 (UTC)) :One of the nice things about Starcraft is that everyone is sort of shades of gray. With the exception of the Zerg, I think you'd be hard-pressed to accurately label any faction as "good guys" or "bad guys." -- Dark T Zeratul 19:08, 5 October 2007 (UTC) sector 9 did that movie sector nine have anything to do with starcraft Firstly, sign your posts. Secondly, I've never heard of a movie called Sector Nine, though you may be thinking of the film District 9. And no, it didn't have anything to do with StarCraft, the film instead stemming off from Halo to an extent.--Hawki 04:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Technology Could someone explain to me how the UED has exactly the same technology (ie CMC power armour and destroyers) not to mention the same designs despite being isolated from each other for 200 or so years? that's always bugged me - Matt98 21:27 05 July 2010 (UTC) :The article already gives the hastily-assembled-after-the-fact-trying-to-cover-up-things explanation from the guys at Blizzard. If you're looking for fan speculation, you'd be better off visiting a SC forum. Article talk pages are not meant for this use. - Meco (talk, ) 20:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Zerg threat to Earth I suggest it is depicted as clear and present - one can not negotiate a truce with zerg, make reason with them or scare them off - to put it bluntly - it is kill or be killed - either Mankind or Zerg should in the end be destroyed by another. Also - playing Zeratul's memoried mini-campaign included a mission set in the future of StarCraft universe - and it is said that a line of events where terran race was completely eradicated by zerg was rather possible doom for Mankind. User:Lukin :Back then, the zerg didn't care about earth at all. The battle was in the koprulu sector, and not even the new overmind probably had any intention of invading earth, and none of the other parties cared about earth either. The UED just spread around some propaganda.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :The zerg back in the Brood War didn't care at all about Earth. I'd even dare to state that they did not event know about its existence. The UED just used that fact as propaganda (pretty much like Arcturus Mengsk 'saved the homeless, defenseless refugees from the zerg invasion of Tarsonis and crowned himself Emperor of the Terrans for the sake of humanity'). However, the zerg under the Dark Voice's control intended in eradicating every trace of life in the galaxy, or even the universe. Even if they didn't knew of the Earth's existance, they'd eventually scour the galaxy for every trace of life, and as such they'd find Earth. But there's no way the UED could have known of the Dark Voice's plan back when they did their 'victory' report. Omega20 21:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Armageddon Wiping out the UED? In SC2, Zeratul's missions indicate that the Terrans were already wiped out, that seems unlikely given that in Brood War, the UED forces were only an expeditionary force, which means they were only a small fraction of the UEDs total strength, it seems unlikely that terrans were totally obliterated, I'd expect at least some would survive to link up with the Protoss to fight the final battle. :He was talking about K-Sector terrans. In-universe, the UED never call themselves terrans, only humans. Furthermore, there's no way a force like the UED would link up with the protoss. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Only the last mission, "In Utter Darkness", indicated that the terrans were wiped out. This conceivably could have included the UED, given how "In Utter Darkness" takes place in the indeterminable future. For all we know the Dark Voice first sought to eradicate all humans from the galaxy (including UED) before taking on the Protoss. Brainwasher5 (talk) 15:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Human and Terran Well, since I see this argument was to be touch, I think here is the best place. To me "Terran" is the better choise, since human and Terran are pratically the same thing. Medics and Valkyries in BW was called "Terran Medic" and "Terran Valkyrie" and they was exclusive UED unit, and Blizzard don't call them "Human Medic" and "Human Valkyrie". Aldaris called Raynor "human" in mission 4 episode 3. So Terran and human are exactly the same thing. Other thing that I don't like is use "Infesed Terran" as a race, since the Infested Terran are a type of Zerg. Is the same thing if I put to Daggoth "Cerebrate" as race. Infesed Terran ARE Zerg. The game EVER said this. Mission 4 episode 2. Kerrigan "now I'm a Zerg, and I like be so" (don't know the exact quote, since I played in italian, but she say more or less this) Heart of the Swarm. Izsha "We are receving a signal, he is a ZERG, but he don't belong to the Swarm" (refering to Stukov) heart of the Swarm at Skygerir. "now we are both Zerg" "Indeed" (Kerrigan to Stukov) Heart of the Swarm at Zerus. "you are a Zerg, he was a Zerg" (Dehaka to Kerrigan) Last year in a interview Blizzard even confirmed Stukov is Zerg in Co-Op (since a lot of people thinked he was Terran or a 4th race as Infested Terran). Infested Terran are Zerg race, putting it as a race is the same to put "Cerebrate" for Daggoth or Zasz.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 19:00, September 4, 2018 (UTC)